mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
George Sotiropoulos vs. Kurt Pellegrino
The first round began and they circled. George was using a lot of movement early. He really wanted that right hand, that straight right. Pellegrino landed aleg kick. Four thirty-five. George landed a good left hook. Four fifteen. George was using a lot of head movement there. Four minutes. George landed a body shot and a right hand and a short straight left that dropped Pellegrino. He followed to guard. He had the back with three thirty-five. He wanted to finish Pellegrino badly. He had no hooks. Pellegrino turned to the clinch standing and they broke. Three fifteen. Pellegrino landed a nice right hand there. Three minutes. Pellegrino landed an inside leg kick. They circled. Two thirty-five. George landed a good left hook and another one. Two fifteen as George kneed the body, Pellegrino got a single trip to guard and stood and let George up to the clinch and they broke. Two minutes. The crowd chanted 'USA'. George landed a left hook. One thirty-five.They exchanged, missing. George kneed the body high in an exchange there. One fifteen. 'Mix it up!' One minute. 'Lateral movement!' George landed that left hook again. Kurt got the double. George worked mission control. He had both arms trapped. He possibly wanted a gogoplata now. He landed a pair of elbows from the bottom and another trio. Thirty. Pellegrino escaped and landed a right hand coming down to half-guard. Fifteen. He landed a body shot. George retained his guard. He landed an elbow from the bottom. The first round ended as George was setting up an armbar in the early stages. "Your hands are low and you're a little too high on him,' Florian told Pellegrino calmly and soothingly. The second round began. George landed a jab immediately. Pellegrino landed a good left hook. Pellegrino landed an inside leg kick and another. Four thirty-five. George worked for a single, Pellegrino kept hopping and defending. He landed a pair of uppercuts. George secured it to the butterflies. Four fifteen remainning. George passed to half-guard. He had good head and arm control. Four minutes. Pellegrino retained guard beautifully. He landed a hammerfist from the bottom, more of an elbow actually, pardon me. He landed another pair. They scrambled, three thirty-five, and George passed to half-guard. He nearly mounted, he was so close, Pellegrino kept him in half-guard. Three fifteen. George landed three elbows and another one. Three minutes. Pellegrino landed an elbow from the bottom. George landed five short left hands. He landed three devastating downward illegla elbows. Two thirty. They scrambled, Pellegrino nearly stood, George put him back down with a double, and again. Two fifteen. George pulled him out completely to side control. Two minutes. Pellegrino was tired. He landed a left hand in under. Pellegrino was struggling to stand. He did to the clinch. George had the standing back. George kneed the body. One thirty. One fifteen. Break them upppp, ref. Pellegrino defended a slam onto his face, staying standing. One minute. Break them uppp ref... Pellegrino shrugged. The crowd booed. George just kept that standing back. Pellegrino kneed the body and they broke with thirty. George landed a left hook and a blocked high kick. Fifteen. Pellegrino landed a flying knee to the body and ate a big left hook. George landed a big uppercut. The second round ended. 'We have to steal this third round and we probably have to finish him,' Florian cautioned Pellegrino calmly. 'You have to take him out this third round.' 'He don't wanna stand with you. He's fucking... desperation shoot,' George's corner told him by comparison. The third round began. George landed a pair of jabs. Four thirty-five as George landed another double jab nicely. George landed a left hook. George landed another nice left jab. Ooooh, stiff jab. Four fifteen. George landed another jab. Four minutes. George landed a big left hook. He landed that jab and twice more nicely. George landed another stiff jab. Three thirty-five. Pellegrino wasn't throwing. Pellegrino landed a right hand and a left hook partially blocked. Three fifteen. Pellegrinow as rocked by a left hook. He got a double to guard. George landed four or five elbows from the bottom. Three minutes. The crowd chanted 'USA'. Pellegrino landed a partially blocked elbow. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Stand 'em up. Pellegrino defended a sweep. Two minutes. Pellegrino landed a solid elbow. George worked mission control and he had both arms trapped in there. 'Foot on the hips!' One thirty-five. The right arm was trapped tightly for sure though. One fifteen. Pellegrino couldn't do anything. Pellegrino pulled out and landed a big right hand. They stood to the clinch and broke. One minute. George stuffed a double to the clinch. Thirty-five left. Both looked up at the clock. George kneed the body. He landed a body shot. Fifteen. They broke and George dropped after eating a big knee and a left hook on the break and he toppled and Pellegrino pounced with another big left hand but the round was over. I give it 29-28 George. They gave George the unanimous decision.